


Draped in Lace

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Scars, Slice of Life, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Fell would never look good in something like that, but maybe Stretch can convince him he might.





	Draped in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For Iphygenie! I hope you like this dear lol.
> 
> Some genderfluid Fell for the win lol 
> 
> enjoy?

The light was low in the sky, the first dregs of morning sun only starting to come up over the mountains in the distance. It shone through the simple windows of the small diner, Fell squinting at the rays that splayed over the counter he sat at as he sipped at his coffee. Dark and rich, perfect enough to wake him up the mornings he had time to stop here. He glanced quickly at the front door as the bell over it jingled merrily, only to return to his drink as it proved to be a pair of humans, laughing at something on their phones.

He hoped the day would go as planned, or at least in a decent enough path adjacent to what he had wanted. Really, as long as the two of them had a good day out together, he would be happy.

The clink of ice on glass made Fell glance up, a low smile forming in his fangs as he found his husband moving to climb up onto a stool next to him, lazy grin on his face. Stretch took a long sip of his own usual, a tall iced tea sweetened with honey, then gave Fell a side glance. 

“Alright, tall, dark and handsome, what did you need that needed me up and about at bum fuck in the morning?” 

Fell raised a brow, Stretch sighing and digging a dollar bill from his wallet, stuffing it into the small glass jar that was conveniently set right at their usual spots. After, Stretch gave him a meaningful look, Fell snorting.

“I thought perhaps, since Monday is our two year anniversary and we’re both busy for the next week and a half, that we could, perhaps…” His voice trailed off, his confidence dipping the longer he spoke. Stretch smiled softly, taking Fell’s free hand in his own before raising it to his mouth with a kiss.

“I’d love to spend the day with you, babe.”

Fell smiled, his soul filling with relief as he relaxed on his stool. “Good. We’ll spend the day out, go shopping for a bit, and then we’ll go home and I’ll make a delicious dinner.” Nodding to himself, Fell missed the dopey grin on Stretch’s face. “But first, we will have a delicious breakfast.” Waving over the waitress, Fell gripped Stretch’s hand in his own. They would have a good day if he had anything to say about it.

~.~

Breakfast had indeed been delicious, what with stacked pancakes and layered bacon, smothered with maple syrup and whipped cream. Each of them had eaten their fill and still had some left over, so Stretch had returned the leftovers to their fridge at home with a quick shortcut before meeting Fell outside the diner. Taking his husband’s hand in his own, Fell led the way down into downtown, into the throng of people out to shop and eat street food that sent heady aromas into the air around them. 

Stretch followed easily, going into the various antique shops and helping to carry the various purchases when Fell asked. In one store, sitting on the corner of the square, Fell found a few vintage action figures, each in near mint condition from what he could tell and a steal of a price. 

“They likely don’t know how much these are really worth.” Fell reasoned, looking through the large bin of toys to see if he could find any other treasures. Stretch waited patiently beside him, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from humans that passed the outside windows. If he ignored them, Fell wouldn’t notice as quickly, and today was supposed to be a good one.

“I bet not babe, no one has as much nerd knowledge as you.” Stretch winked as Fell sent him a fake glare, smiling as he went back to searching.

Once Fell had found a decent amount of figures for his collection, he paid for them, throwing a little extra in for the shop’s mishap of pricing. They left before the clerk could call him back, heading out for the next store.

After a few more purchases, mostly of hard candies and a few more towels for the house, Stretch popped back home with their bags, leaving Fell alone for a few minutes. He was fine, it wasn’t as if this was a bad part of town, or really that any of these humans posed any kind of threat (a cursory check of any passerby showed an LV of 1). Still, he didn’t move far past the point Stretch had left him at, glancing around at the different stores before a certain one across the street caught his eye.

Glancing each way, Fell crossed, stepping up to the clothing store with a squint. The clothing was more… risque than he was used to most stores being openly selling, with various lengths of dresses and lingerie adorning the mannequins in the windows. He felt a certain itch to go inside, feel the lace between his fingers, maybe try a few things on. He’d never take any of it home, not where Stretch could find it and laugh at his purchase, but he wanted more than nothing else than to just… step inside. At least for a minute.

Setting his jaw, Fell opened the glass door, moving silently, slowly as he peered around the dimly lit store. There were dresses of every length, color, and cloth all surrounding him, the farther back he looked the more risque things became. Starting out slow, he felt the sheer softness of a few of the dresses, admiring their shades and wondering how they would look on him. He didn’t have time to try them, Stretch would be texting to try and find him soon, but he could look a little farther, couldn’t he?

Yes, he could. Walking a little further back, Fell admired the artful expressions of color and ribbons on some of the lingerie, all of it looking wonderfully soft. He could only imagine how it would feel, wrapped around his bones, the color striking against the off white. But, as he imagined it, the reality set in. He was scarred from head to toe, ugly, deep scars on each and every bone he had. While it might feel nice, absolutely nothing would look okay on him when he looked like a walking nightmare. 

He knew the humans stared, mostly at the deep scars over his skull, dissecting his socket. It made him want to cover his head on bad days, to not go out on worse ones. The ones on his body he could cover up with ample amounts of clothing, his thick leather jacket dissuading most humans from trying to mess with him. But if he wore something like this…

His fingers glided against the sheer fabric, the soft red so inviting to try on, to ignore the alarms sounding in his head that none of this would make him feel good. He needed to leave, before he listened to the voice that said that trying it on wouldn’t hurt anything. Just as he was about to step back and leave the store, though, two gentle arms looped around behind him, pulling him close to a warm chest. The scent of hickory smoke and honey surrounded him, calming him back to a point that his embarrassment for being in such a store was minimal. 

“Thinking about this one, babe?” Stretch asked, his voice soft. Unaccusing. Fell relaxed back into his chest, but shook his head.

“No, I was just looking. We can leave now if you’d like, I don’t need anything from here.” He could feel Stretch frowning above him, as he studied the bright red lingerie in front of them. Fell made to move forward, to leave, only for Stretch’s hold on him to gently tighten.

“You sure you don’t want to try it on? Just one wouldn’t hurt anything.” His voice was deceptively open, as if he wouldn’t be mildly disappointed if Fell didn’t let himself have this. Fell wasn’t sure why this one thing mattered so much, but if there was one thing he hated with his entire being, it was disappointing his husband.

Turning in his arms, Fell leaned up, giving him a brief kiss. “I can… try.”

Stretch smiled encouragingly, letting him go to grab the hanger of the rack and head for the back changing rooms. One of the clerks handed him a key as he passed, giving him a wink as his face heated. 

Once inside, Fell took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he began to undress. Each article of clothing was folded neatly and placed on the bench, until he stood there, nothing between his bones and the open air but a thin veneer of magic. Staring down the lingerie, he gently took it off the hanger. It was a slow process to figure out how the thing went on, but in the end he stood with his back facing the mirror. It felt just as soft caressing his bones as he thought it would, every piece shifting as he moved. 

He nearly jumped at the light knock at the door, Stretch’s voice coming through a near whisper. “Mind if I see the goods, babe?”

Fell scoffed, but took and held a breath as he turned, only barely catching his image in the mirror before he opened the door enough for Stretch to come inside. There was a moment of silence, Stretch looking him up and down and seemingly ignoring the growing blush on Fell’s face as his grin slowly widened.

“Damn, we are definitely getting that.”

Fell scoffed again, this time with a little more effort even as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Maybe… for Stretch, it wouldn’t be so bad. If the love he saw in his eyes was any indication, they’d be using this particular set of clothing sooner rather than later.

Letting himself smile, softly as he gave the mirror one last glance, he whispered, “Whatever you say.”


End file.
